Spangled Star
by madsbouc
Summary: New girl Amelia F. Jones cant wait to attend her foreign exchange school out of the U.S. and meet her new classmates. From making loads of friends, topping the school, and making a few enemies this gal has it cut out for her!


Amelia F. Jones walked through the pristine hallways of her new school, Hetalia academy. The blond beauty was excited, nervous. But she couldn't be more happier. She was ecstatic when the letter containing the invitation to the exclusive exchange school arrived in the mail a few months ago. She came from the United States and was proud of it.

She was a well rounded student, despite her extreme habit of procrastination and a very talented athlete and track star with a competitive, enthusiastic attitude to boot. Too bad this place didn't have Cross Country though. Whereas she had a loaded wardrobe full of articles of clothing ranging from cute, sexy, classy-she had a never ending pile of shorts, spandex, shirts and jackets for her beloved sport.

A loud, nice, funny personality with her outgoing ways made even the shyest opened to her and could put a smile on anyone's face, back at her old school she'd been the most popular girl there. Besides that, she had long golden blond ringlets that framed her face, a great body with killer legs from her running seasons and sapphire blue eyes lidded with long lashes.

Today was her first day at the academy and she was determined to make tons of new friends and do well. Also try to avoid late night parties for the sake of no hangovers. Maybe.

The prestigious school was host to exchange students from hundreds of different countries all across the world blending languages and varieties of cultures.

The one downfall of the school so far was the dress code-uniforms. The American believed people should have the right to express themselves even in means of clothing instead of dressing like some clone out of Star Wars. The school was an all girls school only, a crisp fitted white button down blouse with a navy blue blazer, a striped tie took up the her top half, a long plaid skirt she'd hiked up past her knees whoever knew private school uniforms could still be so stingy? Topped off knee high socks and tiny flats.

Too formal, she thought. Why cant I just slip on a pair of shorts with a cute Hollister top and be done with it? Whatever, now she can finally start meeting some people!

As she walked through the halls, she passed the grand library on the way just as a girl with long pigtails wearing glasses exited. She made eye contact with the girl before the other girl's cheeks turned a bit pink and looked away.

"Hi!" Amelia said cheerfully to the girl who slowly looked back at her shyly.

"H-Hello" the girl stuttered, fiddling idly with a strand of her dark blond hair. Her blouse was buttoned up all the way to her neck, leaving no imagination to the below and the skirt that Amelia disliked was down to her knees with her tie tied tightly around her neck. Amelia had forgone formality and looped her tie loosely around her throat, feeling it to be a noose.

"Name's Amelia F. Jones its nice to meet'cha, I'm new around here." Sticking out her hand to shake hands with the girl, hoping work her magic on her.

"I-Its n-nice to meet you too, my name's Kaitlyn Williams which country are from? Kaitlyn Williams took her hand and shook it softly. She wondered who this new girl was-she thought this Amelia seemed very nice. And very pretty, she thought to herself silently, violet eyes taking in the sunshine blond waves, a body that belonged to a great athlete and stunning eyes that reflected a summer sky.

"I'm from the United States of America," she said proudly, hey who wasn't proud of their nationality? Just go with it. "so which country are you from?"

"Canada… I like hockey too" the Canadian finished awkwardly, why did she have to be so socially out of it? If anything Amelia would see how bad she was at maintaining conversations for less than five sentences and leave.

But the bright girl she just met kept prattling on enthusiastically, not perturbed by her lack of words at all.

"That's so cool! One of my friends back in the states plays goalie for our school hockey team, but my favorite sport is definitely Track and Cross Country, but this school doesn't have cross country so I guess I'll be going solo with track."

"You must be good, I couldn't run f-for my life." Kaitlyn found her an easy but great person to talk to already.

"Don't worry, if the building catches on fire, I'll be your hero and run out carrying you in my arms" she winked with a chuckle, not realizing the blush that appeared on the Canadian's face.

_Booooong! Booooooong!_

"Aw crap," Amelia moaned, throwing her head back dramatically." I'm late on the first day"

"D-don't worry, its only first bell" Kaitlyn assured her still failing to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I-I could….. I mean I'd be glad to walk you there if you don't mind" she squeaked the last part out.

"Not at all! Come on, lets go! Grabbing the now really red faced girl by the hand, Amelia sped walked down the halls. "Is it alright if I call you Kaity? It'd be such a cute nick name!"

"Actually it is my nick name" she informed Amelia. "and yes."

"Great! Lets do this!"

First class room 108 Modern World history with Ms. Hedervary. Her heart beating a bit too loud for Amelia's liking, she went to her first class of the day with a big grin on her face.

If there was one thing Elizaveta Hedervary learned from two years of teaching at Hetalia, it was that there was a _huge _difference between guys and girls fighting. Boys tended to yell or get in a fist fight at worst, but they quickly forget about. But for a whole school full of teenage girls was worse then her husband Roderich trying to teach her to play the piano. It was the high pitched, screaming and cat fights from long held grudges that she hated!

By far the worst case of this in the school was the longtime rivals and the most, in her opinion, _infuriating _two girls in the school were Marianne Bonnefoy and Alice Kirkland.

Marianne was the daughter of some hot shot fashion designer and she came from Paris, France. A beautiful French girl stereotype who flirted with both man and woman she came in contact with and was the resident school flirt, but more of player came to Elizaveta's mind. Very flirtatious, flamboyant, beautiful enough to charm the pants, or skirt off anyone, but pretty snooty although to her many admirers that consisted of at least half the girls that went to the school she was an innocent Aphrodite. A tall girl with a slender body with the grace of a gazelle, cornflower blue eyes with charcoal lashes, perfectly filed and pedicured nails and dark blonde hair. Always the type who got anything she pleased whether it was through getting or charming for it, she got it. A clever student with the eye of the tiger.

From what she could tell, not a lot of things bothered Marianne, but there was a huge thing that bothered her was her rival of four years and the only person in the school who hadn't fallen under her charm was her British counterpart and sass, Alice Kirkland.

The uptight and proper Brit was an excellent student with impeccable manners when she wasn't swearing like a sailor or her usual fights with Marianne, and was about as arrogant even more so then the French girl acting superior to everyone but her few friends. A sassy, witty girl with more bite then bark. A prude opposed to Marianne's more…risqué version of the school's uniform with the blouse low cut and short rolled up skirt, she wore the skirt down to her knees, put her feet in a pair of stuffy Mary Jane's and not showing a crack of cleavage.

Ash blond hair done up in two low pigtails and the most likeable feature of her, her emerald green eyes.

The two girls rivalry was known by all the girls in the school, their rivalry was practically legend by now. Rumor was that the rivals used to have a cooking class together, Marianne was an expert cook of the French cuisine and had been the teacher's assistant. Low and behold, Alice was in the same class and burned every recipe she made.

One day Marianne went around taste testing all the groups food and giving advice to those who needed it, while flirting along the way of course. Arriving at Alice's spot she tasted the Brit's scones and nearly spat it out it. Insisting she needed to take it out of the oven quicker and needed more sugar and butter, she went away. Half an hour later she retried Alice's scones again. Again. And again. Burnt, nasty scones.

Alice had snapped in frustration and yelled " Just because you're some French wanker with no taste doesn't mean you have to take it out on my superior food!"

Marianne had been extremely offended and retorted, "Oh really? Moi could make a fantastic scone blindfolded! But I suppose your second rate cooking is because you're some British snob."

From then on, the French and Brit competed in grades, sports, anything that came to mind they clawed their way to one up the other. Going as far to a few fights or some nasty pranks.

Looking down the attendance list, she saw a new name.

Amelia Freedom Jones of the United States of America.

"Oh dear," the Hungarian professor thought in despair "with an American in the same school as a crazy Brit and a fierce French, I don't want to know what will happen…."

….

**Hope anyone who stumbled on this first chapter of my attempt at my first Hetalia fanfic will review, sorry but this was more of an introduction and base setting to the story so the next chapter our heroine will join her new peers in class and meet an French and British girl we know all to well..**


End file.
